


Phoenix in Smoke

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-ghosts, Poetry, Theme and Timbre, atmosphere, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Hope, from a spirit's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sfumato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113) by [Gail Riordan (lferion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan). 



> This poem is closely related to my story in the Theme and Timbre series 'Sfumato', but hopefully is a complete entity all by itself. Thanks go to Raven for having the splendid T&amp;T idea, and to FH for helping iron out the through-line. Thanks also go to Lori, Spoke, and several others for liking it even in the rough form.

Heat-haze on the desert  
The scent of smoke on the wind  
Sunset stains the consuming pyre.

Spirit tempered on the forge of light  
Substance spent in the crucible of need  
Both fuel on the fire, ash on the wind.

Mist, vapor, memory, will  
Set against the devouring darkness  
Shielding the sparks against the dawn.

Change is come: Smoke knows the wind  
Hope is borne by the breeze  
Born in the fires of love.

Safe the sparks, secret coals,  
Yet the wind will reach out  
The light will burst forth.

This the grey, dim hour before dawn:  
Far over the brightening hills,  
There is a plume of smoke.


End file.
